Finding a way back home
by Maze of Mirrors
Summary: In an attempt to find some alone time up on the cliffs of La Push, Bella runs into a friend who could help mend her heart back to what it once was, or break it all over again. Trouble is, he's no longer the only one out to win her over.


Hello all! I have returned to start my first story for Twilight. For the record I don't own anything in Twilight...but if Stephanie Meyers happens to find it so prudent as to loan Jacob Black or Jasper Hale to me for an extended period of time, you would not hear me objecting.

Well here's the first chapter, enjoy!

It seemed as if time had all but stopped as Bella looked outside through her window as the snow fell lightly but constantly down on her lawn below. It had been a few months since Edward had made his quick and complete disappearance from her life, but she still felt like it had just happened yesterday. The nightmares still continued to creep up on her as soon as her head hit the pillow and Charlie had started coming into her room less and less as he began to almost get used to the routine. A gentle sigh escaped her lips as she pushed herself out of her bed and began to start her morning regimen.

It was Saturday, and the house was empty as Charlie had gone off fishing again with Henry Clearwater. Even though Bella normally welcomed the solitude and time alone, it was now that she feared the quiet. That was when He started creeping back into her thoughts. Today was just one of those days that she really needed to not think about her loneliness; she needed to feel surrounded by something new. She took a look out of the window and saw that the snow was still falling, but lighter now, and she took a quick glance and saw her truck sitting in the driveway. A thought formulated in her head, and she decided that a trip up to the cliffs near the beach would be a nice way to escape from the impending emptiness in her own home.

After eating a light breakfast and slipping on a pair of jeans and sneakers, she grabbed a thick sweater and picked up her keys. The drive up to the cliffs was longer than normal as she tried to not have an accident in the snow. She parked the truck on the side of the road and walked up the path way to the cliffs. It was cold as she wrapped her arms around herself and pushed forward until she reached to precipice of the cliff. The ocean crashed onto the rocks and Bella could swear she felt the ocean spray all the way up from where she was. For being cold and wet, it sure was pretty. She had never really taken the time to appreciate how beautiful it was up here. She sat down and let her legs swing down and rubbed her hands together. Then she screamed. She then took the time to scream one more time for good measure over the crashing of the waves, until her throat burned. She panted quietly, but realized those two long screams relieved a pressure that had been building in her chest. It wasn't gone completely, but she felt a little better.

The cold began to nip at her, but she paid it no mind and she closed her eyes. She didn't even notice a rustling behind her and a quick step of feet.

"Bella? I heard screaming, what's going on?"

She jumped up quickly and stumbled backwards, getting a little too close to the edge of the cliff. Her foot caught the side, and before she knew it two large russet colored arms were wrapping themselves protectively around her body, keeping her safely grounded. She looked up and her eyes came in to focus and she saw the concerned face of none other than Jacob Black looking at her.

She shook her head and gently removed herself from his strong grasp. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm her racing heart and looked back at him. He looked so confused and also a little bit amused.

"Jake...hi. I was just...you know, watching the ocean." She finished lamely. She didn't understand why she was so nervous around him today, but as she looked back at him she realized why she was a little uncomfortable. Her friend was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a pair of shoes. Other than that he was naked, and Bella had never seen him quite this exposed before. She had never really noticed the new muscles now adorning his teenage body, and she blushed. This was an embarrassing situation.

"Watching the ocean. Right…and the screaming. Did that come before or after the ocean watching?" He seemed to wonder if she was in the right state of mind or not right now.

"It was after. I just, decided to scream I think. It felt almost refreshing to get that out. I bet that sounds pretty stupid."

Jacob smirked at her and shook his head. He sat down, and patted the ground next to him indicating that he wanted her to come sit by him. She didn't hesitate, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Good lord Bella! You're cold as hell!" He proceeded to pull her closer to him and help warm her up a little bit. Her hair fell into her face, and she realized for the first time in a while just how cold she really had been sitting up here alone.

"I should get you home; you might get sick up here. Sometimes Bella, I wonder what goes on in that head of yours." He smiled back at her again and tapped her nose. He then picked her up, much to her chagrin and carried her down the path back to her truck. She had closed her eyes, and for a few minutes Jacob was able to look at her without worrying he might freak her out a bit. He sighed gently and smiled softly down at her peaceful expression. It was almost refreshing to see her this at peace, as lately she had been so depressed because of that stupid leech who broke her heart. Deep down Jacob knew that if Bella were to ever give him a chance, he would stick by her for as long as she wished him to be, and that was the dilemma he had been facing.

Her eyes opened as they got back to the truck. The snow had almost stopped falling by this time and he put her down near the passenger's side and he made his way over to the driver's side.

"Jacob, it's my truck. Let me drive." She stuck her chin out to let him know she wasn't joking.

He looked back at her with a smug look on his face. "Nope."

She glared at him stubbornly and walked over to him and defiantly stood in front of him. The snow had picked back up and it was getting colder as each minute passed. She could literally feel the heat radiating from his body and she so wanted to cuddle up to him for warmth, but she refused.

"Move young man. I'm not kidding." Her eyes flashed and her nostrils flared. Jacob swore sometimes he pissed her off just to see her angry, she was quite pretty when she got this mad.

A smug wolfish grin broke out over his face and he shook his head. He dangled the keys out of her reach and he watched her. "You know Bella, you are kinda hot when you get mad."

Her eyes went wide. Anger flared through her veins as well as embarrassment and she balled up her fist and slammed it into his face. Almost instantly she recoiled in shock and pain as it felt like her fist had just collided into a brick wall.

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she gritted her teeth together. Jacob didn't know whether he should laugh a little or help. So he decided on a little of both. The impish smile remained, but he picked her up gently and put her in the passenger seat.

He made his way to the driver's seat and started up the engine. Smile still slightly in place, he joked, "At least now I can drive."

"Are you serious? Are all werewolves as much of an ass as you are?" Bella gave him the stink eye from hell and he just grinned.

"Nope just this big ol' young man."

She huffed and looked out the window. It really wasn't fair, Jacob Black coming in and ruining her relaxing Saturday. Making her break her hand. She really should be angry with him, but some part of her just couldn't stay angry with him for long.

No need for him to know that. She would make him squirm a little bit. As they reached the Swan home, she got out of the car and she slammed the door with her good hand and proceeded to storm to the front door, and knock for Charlie as Jacob still had her keys.

"Bella! Wait up; I'll get that for you. Bella, come on, I'm sorry!"

She didn't respond, and before Jacob could reach the front door, Charlie came outside. Bella lifted her hand up, and he saw how swollen it was. He gave Jacob a questioning look, but led her inside the house. He pulled out a split and an ace bandage.

"Jacob, come over here. I need to speak to you for a moment."

He walked into the kitchen and Jacob walked in with his heart beating a little bit faster. He didn't want Chief Swan thinking he was beating on his daughter. He warily eyed the gun that was oh so conveniently on the kitchen table.

"Now, Chief Swan...I just wanted to let you know, the hand was...well...you s-see..." he was having a little bit of trouble getting out the words.

"Now hold up Jacob. Just tell me how she got the broken hand."

"She hit me in the face for not giving her the keys and telling her she was cute when she got mad." He decided not to tell her dad that he had called his daughter 'hot'.

Charlie smirked, "That sounds like Bella. Alright, now I'm going have to set Bella's hand, and it's gonna hurt like hell. So what I'm going to need you to do is go in there and calm her down, and get her a little bit relaxed so it won't hurt quite as badly. Can you handle that?"

He nodded quickly and went back into the living room and saw Bella moping on the couch. He smiled softly at her. She really was pretty when she was mad. He shook his head and walked over to her and sat next to her. The heat from his skin began to sink into her and she sighed.

"I'm still mad at you. Just thought you should know that. You will be punished most severely." Jacob let out a heartfelt laugh and began slowly playing with her hair. She began to lay her head on his shoulder and she relaxed a little bit. Between the heat and the motions of Jacob's hand in her hair she was getting very comfortable.

"You are so warm, I could just bask myself in it. I wish I was always that warm. It feels so...safe."

His heart sped up a little bit and he realized that his breathing had also sped up. He hated and loved the fact that Bella made him feel like this. Loved that she made him feel like he could do anything. Hated the fact that she didn't feel the same feelings in her heart that he did.

He heard Charlie come into the room and grab the split and the ace bandage. Jacob tensed a little bit, and prepared himself to help her.

"Bella?" Her eyes were closed but she made a small noise indicating that she had heard him.

"Charlie is going to have to set your fingers properly, so they heal right. Keep your eyes closed and just sit here next to me."

Bella winced but nodded. Damn her and her temper. If she hadn't punched Jacob then she'd never be in this position. Jacob whispered in her ear and she smiled. Chills went up her arm as his breath spilled onto her shoulders and her ear lobe. Since when had Jacob being this close ever caused a reaction quite like this? It was only then that she noticed he still had no shirt on. A blush crept up her cheeks, but she didn't move from where she was.

Charlie walked forward, and gently took her hand. Jacob began playing with her hair again, and Charlie took a deep breath in and then started on the first finger. He took her index finger in his hand and made a quick jerking motion and a sickening snap filled the living room.

A scream soon followed. "DAMN IT!" Bella jerked forward but was held in place by Jacob. He quickly began to calmly talk to her again trying to get her to calm down again. The noises died down and Bella tried to relax. There were still three more to go. She buried her face deep into Jacob's shoulder and tried to focus on him rubbing her hair and rubbing her neck.

After three more fingers were expertly set by Charlie, three very exhausted people sat in the living room. Bella's hand was now wrapped and she looked absolutely worn out. She was lying on Jacob's side and he looked at Charlie.

"She's beat. Would you mind helping her get to bed?" Jacob shook his head and picked her up and took her up the stairs. He figured undressing her was pretty much out of the question, so she would be sleeping in her clothes. He worked around her hand and placed her in the bed.

"Good night Bells. Sleep well." He made a move to leave, but he felt something grab his arm, preventing him from moving.

"Jake, would you mind maybe staying here with me tonight?"

"Bella, are you serious?" He didn't know if her hand injury had somehow become a head injury but this wasn't normally like Bella. Not to say that he hadn't imagined spending the night with her sharing a bed with him, but he never imagined her asking him.

"I understand if you don't want to. I shouldn't have even asked a question like that. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. If you want me to stay, of course I will."

"It's stupid, but the nightmares have been getting to me lately, and I don't think I can handle another night screaming until I wake up. I figured maybe I'd sleep better if you were here, my own wolfish dream catcher."

His heart sped up faster than it had in a long time, but he nodded steadily and made his way over to her. This would be very bad if Chief Swan happened to check on her, and they happened to be sharing a bed.

"Bella. I'm going to leave and come back through the window. At least this way your dad will think I've left for the night."

"Sure Jake."

With that he crept out quietly, turned out her light and went down the stairs. He nodded to Charlie and said a simple good night and walked out the front door. He made sure he seemed as if he had left the property and then walked around to the back and made his way to the tree. With a powerful jump he made it to the tree limb and swung through the open window.

He heard soft noises coming from the bed. "Jake…?" Bella very sleepily whispered.

"Shhh, I'm back now." With that he crept over to the bed and got in next to her. She slowly moved closer to the warmth of his skin and sighed. Within minutes he heard her heartbeat slow as well as her breathing.

He sighed quietly and buried his face in her hair. He knew it was kind of creepy that he was watching her sleep and all but smelling her hair, but he had never had her this close to him for this long, and if this was all he would have, he wanted to savor the moment.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Bella moved over and buried her face into his chest. "Jake...you make me feel so safe...I need you..."

He pulled her closer to him and even though he knew she was sound asleep and had only been sleep talking, he put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "If only you realized that you already have me, and I was yours the minute you slammed into me with your truck door all those months ago."

He took in a deep breath and moved his body ever so slightly down close to where her head was. He shut his eyes and tried to stop his heart from bursting through his own ribcage. He could feel her breath now softly hitting his face and he knew it was now or never.

Without making any sudden movements that might wake her, he lowered his face down and gently placed his lips on hers. He pulled back slowly and a smile was plastered on his face. He pulled her back into a comfortable position and he chuckled at that moment as he realized that this woman in his arms would certainly be the death of him.

"If this is punishment, then feel free to sign me up to be La Push's next masochistic werewolf." With that last sentiment he closed his eyes, and his breathing soon matched that of the girl peacefully dozing next to him.

A/n: So I recently saw New Moon and really gained a new appreciation for Jacob. So I decided to write a new story as a shipper for Jacob/Bella. Hate all you want...But damn they are just too awesome together. How did you all like the first chapter? I'm still trying to figure out a good story line, but don't be afraid to hit that button and let me know what you all thought. Hope to hear from you!!

Maze of Mirrors


End file.
